Graceful Ways
by Boo Goes Squeak
Summary: A new villainess with unorthodox ways has the Titans stumped. What is she really after? Rated for language and because I don't want it in the PG section. (oneshot)


**A/N: So, I came up with this a while ago. I was thinking of making it a story, but I decided it worked better as a oneshot. I hope the girldoesn't seem like aMary Sue. I have trouble with OCs taking over my stories. But this is the way it worked out. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Graceful Ways

"Titans, wait!"

Beast Boy fell flat on his face.

He picked himself up, looking incredibly annoyed, "Dude! Don't give false starts!"

"Look," said Robin, completely ignoring Beast Boy, "She just sitting there. And it looks like she hasn't touched anything."

The boy wonder and his teammates peered through the broken glass of the bank's large front window, at a girl. The girl was, indeed, sitting on top of the open vault door. The contents of the vault seemed intact, and the girl herself looked rather bored. That is, until she spotted the Teen Titans.

She jumped down from her high seat, and skipped over to the adolescent superheroes. She wore a black hoddie with frayed sleeves, blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, grubby white sneakers, and carried what looked like a large walking stick.

She grinned, "Finally! What took you so long? I've been waiting for ten minutes."

All she got in reply were stupefied looks.

"Whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. She ducked around the Titans and began to run.

"Titan's, go!" commanded Robin, being the first to recover. He and his companions ran after the girl.

The chase brought them three districts away from the bank and ended on top of a large building. The girl stood before them, grinning happily, tossing her stick from one hand to the other.

"You ready, Titans?" she called.

Robin pulled out his bo staff and charged. The girl parried his attack and struck him on the back of his head.

Robin crumpled to a heap on the ground.

The others let out cries and charged. The girl took them all out one by one, smacking them on the back of their heads with her stick until only Raven remained standing.

The girl dropped her guard, and smiled at Raven, "Hi."

Raven blinked.

"I won't knock you out if you do me a favor."

Raven snarled, "I don't make deals with the bad guys."

"I'd really rather not hurt you," said the girl, "And I'm sure you'd like to be conscious when I leave so you can help your friends."

Raven hesitated before saying, "What kind of favor?"

"A simple one," hummed the girl.

"Then it depends. What do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you to put back your hood."

"Why?" Raven was completely confused now.

"I'd like to see what you look like. I've only seen you with your hood up. I've...never seen your face."

Raven felt a bit angry. Was this girl messing around? It wasn't funny at all. "How about no," Raven replied. Using her dark energy, she picked up the gravel that lay on the roof top and shot them at the girl.

The girl held her stick out in front of herself, and spun it around at a lightning speed. The pebbles bounced of the rotating stick and flew every which way. Raven covered her face with her arms to deflect the ones that came at her. She was hit, but gently so.

"Please," said the girl, lowering her stick, "If you do this for me, I'll leave. I promise."

Raven was conflicted, to say the least. On one hand, if she did as the girl said, she would leave and Raven could revive her teammates. On the other hand, it seemed dishonorable to give in to a villain's demands.

After a lot of shouting inside her mind, Raven reached up and pulled back her hood, revealing a pale, beautiful face. The girl moved forward, until she and Raven were only a few paces apart. She lifted her hand, as if to touch the sorceress's cheek, but thought better of it.

Letting her hand drop to her side, she gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

With those final words, she turned and ran, jumping to the roof of the neighboring building, vanishing into the night.

Raven stood still for a while, unsure of what to think. The girl's hand hadn't touched her face, but Raven could feel a slight tingle on her cheek. It was...warm. Soothing.

A sudden groan snapped Raven to her senses. As she went to her friends, any remaining thoughts of the girl fell from her mind and down into the street.

* * *

"It's her again!" cried Beast Boy in shear panic at the sight of the girl before him and his partners. They had just burst in on her sitting idly in an empty jewelry shop, the alarm ringing shrilly.

She slipped off the glass case and smiled, "Hello Titans. Happy to see me?"

"No," squeaked Beast Boy, rubbing the back of his head where a bump remained from their last encounter with the young lady.

The girl gave him a mock pout, "Don't say that. I'll cry."

"Enough," said Robin, "If you would please, I'd prefer to take this out in the street."

"Of course," the girl nodded and walked past the five teenagers and out the door. They followed her closely, making sure she didn't try any funny stuff. This was a villain unlike any they had ever seen. She never stole anything or hurt anyone, besides themselves. She would break into a building, sound the alarm, and wait patiently for the Teen Titans to arrive. She was even polite when she wasn't teasing them. They had no idea how to deal with her. She was like a different species of bad guy.

Once they had all filed out of the store, the girl turned and held up her stick, "Are you ready, kids?"

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, pulling out his bo staff.

Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon, and fired. The girl dodged to the left, sweeping her stick under Robin's leg as she did. Robin jumped up and brought the bo-stick down on her head. She parried with her own wooden stick. Amazingly, it didn't break.

Starfire soared over head, sending down starbolts. One hit the girl's foot, but she made no signs of pain. Instead, she jumped up and clonked Starfire on the back of the head. Starfire fell from the sky, almost smashing into the ground if it hadn't been for the large green gorilla that caught her.

Raven wrapped up a mailbox in her dark magic and hurled it at the girl. The girl ducked under the mailbox, which clocked Robin, who collapsed.

Cyborg tried to tackle the girl from behind, but she merely thrust her stick into his gut. He doubled over, gasping for breath. She knocked him on the back of the head and he passed out.

Beast Boy, in the form of a dinosaur, charged her. She side stepped him, and jumped on his back. Freaking out, he turned back into himself. She thumped him on the back of the head. He fell, like all the others.

"Hello Raven," said the girl without turning.

"Why are you doing this?" cried the sorceress, who hovered a few inches off the ground, "Why are you hurting my friends? You haven't even been stealing! You break into a building and wait for us. Why! Why do you do it?"

"I want to see you," the girl turned, the smile on her face small, but seductive.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. She slowly sank down until her feet touched the pavement. For the past week, this girl had been breaking into stores all over Jump City, taking nothing, only waiting. When the Titans arrived, she would take them out one by one until only Raven remained. She would talk to Raven, fending off the attacks the sorceress threw at her, never fighting back. She would tease the smaller girl, but would be careful not to offend her. And her smile, it was so genuine, so sweet and caring.

Raven's eyes shot open. This girl had feelings for her.

A near by fire hydrant exploded, showering the two young women in water. The girl laughed, throwing her arms out and turning her face to the sky. When she looked back again, Raven was right in front of her. She grinned.

Raven slapped her.

"How dare you," she hissed at the shocked girl, "hurt my friends. I know your intentions. Why can't you just come to me and say that you want to see me, instead of harming innocent people?"

"Because I've already tried that," the girl replied, her face serious, "Don't you recognize me? From the mall, last month? I asked you for an autograph. You gave it to me. I asked to be your friend. You walked away."

Raven blinked. Images flooded her mind. About a month ago, a girl with dark hair and a sweet smile had asked for her autograph. Raven had been surprised, but complied. When the girl had asked to be her friend, though, she had thought she was joking. She hadn't even answered her.

"Oh," Raven whispered.

The girl's face softened, "But I have always had trouble staying mad for long. I decided there had to be anther way to you. So I took my quarterstaff and broke into the bank. In retrospect, it wasn't the best way to get your attention, but it was all I could think to do. And after I saw your face, I couldn't help myself from drawing you out again."

Raven was speechless. This girl wanted to see her so badly that she put herself on the line. If she wasn't so good at fighting, the Titans could have beaten her and left her for the police.

"You're so...reckless," muttered Raven, avoiding the girl's blue eyes.

"Love can do things like that," she said, smiling again.

Raven's head snapped up. Love? Had she just said love?

A groan drew the two ladies attention to Robin, who fidgeted a bit.

"Shit," mumbled the girl, "I didn't knock him out properly."

"What did?" asked Raven.

"The mailbox you threw at me."

Raven's face turned pink with embarrassment. She was glad for the protection of her hood, but she had a weird feeling the girl knew she had blushed.

"Well, until next time," said the girl. With a wave, she took off, disappearing into an alley.

Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was too much for her.

Robin groaned again.

"I'm coming," Raven muttered.

* * *

The Titans assembled in the main room, waiting for a briefing from Robin. He had just located another crime being committed in Jump but hadn't dispatched his fighting force yet. Instead, he had called them in for a talk.

"It's the girl," he said simply.

Beast Boy rubbed his head nervously. Starfire and Cyborg shuffled around uneasily. None of them wanted to have to deal with her again. She wasn't the worst of the bad guys, but she always left them with a headache.

"Once again, she has stolen nothing. She is waiting for us in a warehouse on the docks. I'm going to give you a choice: go after her or not."

"Not!" cried Beast Boy.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy," added Starfire, "I would rather not receive another bump upon my head."

"This girl is not a threat," Cyborg put in, "My guess is she has weird fascination with us, so she pulls us away and fights us. She's just some sick little kid."

"Alright, if that's what you want," Robin said, "I, myself, would prefer to go after her and stop her once and for all. But maybe ignoring her is better."

"I'll go to her," Raven said.

"What!" wailed Beast Boy, "Are you crazy? She gonna thump you on the head, and bye-bye Raven!"

"She won't," Raven assured them, "Trust me. I'm her favorite."

"Thisgirl is out of her fucking mind," muttered Cyborg.

* * *

Raven entered the warehouse, looking around cautiously. The building was packed high with boxes marked "Fragile." The girl stood atop them.

"Hello Raven," she called, "Are you alone today?"

Raven floated up and landed beside the girl, "Yes."

"Cool," the girl flashed her signature smile, "That makes everything so much easier."

Raven pulled her cloak tighter around herself, glancing at the quarterstaff that lay at the girl's feet.

The girl saw where the sorceress's eyes lay, "Please, Raven. You can trust me. I would never hurt you." She reached out and took Raven's hand.

Raven looked up at her, the small, seductive smile meeting her gaze. She tried to speak, but her voice gave out. The girl pulled her close, sliding an arm around her waist.

"You know Raven," she whispered, "It took me a while to work up the guts to ask you for your autograph. Every time you fought a battle in the city, I'd watch. Every time you finished, I'd push myself as far as I could, hoping to say something to you. Anything. I never could."

Raven could feel the girl's hot breath on her neck and ear. She had to struggle to keep her own breathing under control.

"When I saw you in the mall, I knew it was now or never. I was shaking at first, but when I managed to get up to you, I felt at ease. I can't really describe it. When you signed my paper, I died from joy. I became too confident. I was an idiot to ask if we could be friends. You must have thought I was idiot too."

Raven's arms, which had been hanging limply by her sides, wrapped themselves around the girl. She pressed herself closer, trying to show she was sorry.

"Luckily, I didn't give up. I went to that bank. I knew you and the others would come. You had to."

Raven's eyes closed.

"And you did. That joy came back the moment I saw you outside the bank. When it was just you and me, that sense of ease came back as well. And when I saw your face at last, I knew it was love I was feeling."

Raven's eyes opened again. She had said love again. This girl loved her. She thought she would feel uncomfortable, or tense, but she didn't. She felt...calm. Like everything was alright.

"I love you," the girl breathed, cradling Raven in her arms.

"I...I..." Raven wasn't sure what to think, what to say. She felt limp. If the girl let go, she'd fall forever.

"It's alright," the girl assured her, "You need to think. I'll go."

She gently released the sorceress, who sagged visibly. Raven reached out her hand, "Please wait."

The girl smiled sweetly, "I'll come back. I promise."

She jumped down from the boxes and was gone.

Raven fell to her knees. She felt so weak, completely exhausted. She trembled, hugging her waist, rocking back and forth.

After a time, she managed to collect herself. She stood and was about to fly away, when she noticed something. The girl had left her quarterstaff. Raven picked it up and examined it. She knew the girl wouldn't just leave it behind. Clutching the staff, she flew home.

* * *

"Rea!" called Beast Boy, "Are you alright?"

"You look like hell," Cyborg said. "No offence," he quickly added.

"I'm fine," Raven replied, although her usual monotone was off key, "I need to meditate."

"What did she do to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Honestly," Raven turned to look at her two teammates, "she gave me a lot to think about."

* * *

The next day, the Titans went about their daily business. There were a couple of false alarms, one break in, and problem with some mutant rats. Nothing big.

Raven waited anxiously for the girl to pop up, but she never did.

'She promised,' Raven kept reminding herself. She had left the girl's quarterstaff under her bed, but when she and the others weren't fighting crime, she pulled it out and waited.

Waited for her girl.

By 8:00 that evening, Raven was fed up with waiting. Grabbing the staff, she left the tower. She was relived to be outside. She flew all over Jump, wondering where the girl would be. After a fruitless search, she settled down in the park. It was a bright night, with a full moon, and she noticed a figure laying on the ground. She walked over.

It was the girl.

"Hi, Raven," she said. She was stretched out on the grass, her hands behind her head, gazing up at the stars.

Raven sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her knees, "Why didn't you try to get my attention?"

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble. I know your friends are getting annoyed with me."

"They think you're crazy," Raven muttered.

"I am crazy. Crazy about you!" the girl laughed.

Raven smiled, "But, you really love me?"

"Yup."

Raven looked at the stars, which shone softly in the heavens. She reached up and pulled back her hood. She noticed the girl watching her. She placed the quarterstaff on the grass.

"You left it."

"I know. It was my marker, to guarantee that I'd keep my promise."

The girl pulled herself into a sitting position, and stretched. Raven watched her. Slowly, she reached over and stroked the girl's dark brown hair.

"I think...um..." Raven stumbled over the words, "May I...kiss you?"

"Please," the girl smiled. She reached over and touched Raven's cheek. They leaned in. Their lips brushed each other in a small kiss. Raven pulled away slightly, so she could see the girl's face.

"Once more?"

Again, the kissed, but this time with more passion. The girl slid her tongue along Raven's lower lip. The sorceress allowed the girl access to her mouth, and let her own tongue feel around as well.

They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Grace."

Raven hugged the girl, cradling her in her arms.

"I love you, Grace."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't mention this was a yuri fic so as not to ruin the surprise. If you were offended, you should have stopped reading. If you want to flame me, go ahead. I could really care less. **

**For all of you who did like it, pleasereview. I'd also like to get some advice on how to keep my OCs from going Mary Sue. Thanks a ton!**


End file.
